


Fanmix for "The Tale Of Mop Eyes And The Most Beautiful Man In The World, Who Lives In Her Building And Only Ever Sees Her When She Looks Disgusting"

by afteriwake



Series: Milestone Mix Celebration [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Inspired by Fanfiction, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A fanmix for my fic "The Tale Of Mop Eyes And The Most Beautiful Man In The World, Who Lives In Her Building And Only Ever Sees Her When She Looks Disgusting."





	Fanmix for "The Tale Of Mop Eyes And The Most Beautiful Man In The World, Who Lives In Her Building And Only Ever Sees Her When She Looks Disgusting"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tale Of Mop Eyes And The Most Beautiful Man In The World, Who Lives In Her Building And Only Ever Sees Her When She Looks Disgusting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787352) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 



> So I recently hit a follower milestone at Tumblr (1,300!) and decided to make fanmixes for stuff. This is one of the first ones that was requested (by **Dreamin** ). Enjoy!

> **The Smashing Pumpkins,** _“Beautiful”_  
>  **Stop Making Friends,** _“Fear”_  
>  **2NE1,** _“Ugly (Love Supreme Remix)”_  
>  **Nine Inch Nails,** _“Into The Void”_  
>  **Linkin Park,** _“Given Up”_  
>  **Joydrop,** _“Beautiful”_  
>  **Aqualung,** _“Strange And Beautiful (I Put A Spell On You)”_  
>  **INXS,** _“New Sensation”_

[8tracks](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/the-tale-of-mop-eyes-and-the-most-beautiful-man-in-the-world) | [Tumblr](http://pennywaltzy.tumblr.com/post/173806428677/can-my-playlist-be-for-the-tale-of-mop-eyes-and)


End file.
